The present invention relates generally to a device used to conveniently display bridal gowns in a retail environment to enhance their sales appeal and reduce handling of the garment.
The standard storage and display method for bridal gowns in a retail store is to hang the gowns on standard dress hangers inside large, clear garment bags. This results in the trains of the gowns being wadded in the bottom of the bag. This wrinkles the trains and makes it difficult to store many garments together in a reasonable space within a limited retail area, since the large size of the trains at the bottom of the garment bags forces the gowns to be spread apart. To help overcome this problem, store managers will often pull the train from the bottom of the bag and hook it on the gown dress hanger. When this is done, the back of the bodice of the gown is covered and the train is still displayed in a rumpled manner.
It is accordingly an objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus for the improved display of bridal gowns which avoids the disadvantages of the prior methods. It is a specific objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus, which allows the train of a bridal gown to be displayed aesthetically in the garment bag without covering either the front or back of the bodice of the garment and to avoid wadding of the train in the bottom of the bag.